Timothy the Ghost Engine
Timothy the Ghost Engine is an evil ghost engine that haunts the Island of Sodor. And who is Megatrain's Sith Apprentice. His main goal is to eradicate Thomas, Twilight, and the whole Sparkle family, and to also bring the Deceptitrains back into full scale production. Timothy's past Timothy was build and is the only prototype to the E2 class tank engines before they're introduced in 1915, he was used a lot and can useful and reliable. Timothy, is in the other hand, had never out of service and Thomas, in the others hand. But, Timothy was wrong and he is kept in London and Northern Coast Railway. Even, Timothy did a little work and he is considered a big deal and left doing. Thomas and Timothy had never met much and barely spoke, but they can exchange whistles as they past by. In towards the end of 1913, Timothy was put in state of retire and he is handed over to Sodor to help the railway's growth. But, Timothy was in terrible shape and being so used, so long. His parts were warned and it will take difficult to be repaired. When Timothy arrived at Sodor, the railway was run by the Old Controller. 2 months later, Timothy was scolded and looked down by the Old Controller (who was only into money and greed) and later told him that after he take a late night passenger train, he was going to be owned and sold for scrap, due to being powerless, so old and overused a lot, there was not enough repairs for him. After the Old Controller walked away, Timothy was so upset, enraged and his pain was out of control, so he started to plot his revenge against the Old Controller. That night, Timothy arrived at the docks and coupled up to the passenger cars. Unknown to him, the Old Controller was onboard the coaches (along with the passengers), Timothy know that he was going to do and it will cost him a heavy price. He took the train out and then as he almost to the first station, the driver put on the brakes. But, they ultimately failed and Timothy was started to go faster and faster at top speed. The driver asks him that what is he doing, but Timothy won't listen and keeps going. After he got turned and went onto the wrong track, the driver and fireman saw that Timothy was heading towards the edge of a cliff (where a viaduct was about to being built) and they tries to stop him with the controls, but it was no use. Timothy (now is scary and twisted, has black eyes, red pupils and a very deep demonic voice) crashes through the buffers, falling off the cliff to his death and explodes. After the crash, Timothy's crew and the 20 passengers had survived but the rest of them were dead. Timothy was also killed and was in pieces, . The next day, some workmen came and found the wreck but they identify who Timothy is (due to being blown up) and some police and investigators came. Many years later, after the viaduct was built, the workmen see something: a ghost engine runs across the viaduct, whistling in echo and disappears into the fog. Backstory Then, Timothy returned and Bio Timothy would later return again in "Trainbots II: The Deceptitrains Strike Back" Timothy then makes his final stand in: "Trainbots: The Final Chapter" Personality Main Weaponry * Red and Purple double bladed Deceptitrain Saber * Trivia * Timothy makes his appearance in * Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Ghosts Category:Tragic Characters Category:Brothers Category:Deceptitrains Category:The Sith Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Apprentices Category:Boyfriends Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Child Abusers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users